


Stare

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, phandomficfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: This is a very short "story" about Phil masturbating to thoughts of Dan, for the Phandomficfest.





	Stare

His hand reached down and grazed his lower stomach.

Then, he felt that familiar burning, that deep ache, rising up as fire between his legs.

He closed his eyes and allowed his hand to travel farther down.

Dan’s torso. Dan’s lower back. Dan’s neck.

Phil licked his lips as the scenes flashed through his mind.

Gently, he began to thrust into his hand. 

Dan’s lips. Dan’s tongue. Dan’s kisses on his own neck and down his spine…

“Phil! What are you doing in bed, it’s the middle of the…?”

His eyes shot open at the sound of Dan’s voice. He froze mid thrust. He hadn’t heard him enter their shared hotel room. 

He couldn’t stop now. He was so close. 

He locked eyes with Dan and slowly began to thrust again. 

Dan’s jaw dropped as Phil devoured him with his eyes. He had never felt more sensual in his life: more desired.

Phil never broke eye contact until that moment when his entire body stiffened and his climax overtook him. 

Afterwards, they showered together, Dan gently caressing Phil’s hardened body with his soft, soapy hands.


End file.
